


[Podfic] It's Always Worked This Way by resolute

by fire_juggler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Deception, emotional unavailability, really good boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Emma and Regina are each very certain that they know what other people want. They are also very certain that they know how to get what they need. It's always worked this way before ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Always Worked This Way by resolute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Always Worked This Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578185) by [resolute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolute/pseuds/resolute). 



> Recorded for knight_tracer on the occasion of her birthday. Happy Birthday, BB!! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to Resolute for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version:**  
  


 **Alternate Streaming:** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/its_always_worked_this_way-music.mp3)

  
**Plain Version:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/its_always_worked_this_way-plain.mp3)

## Length:

**Music Version:** 00:20:54  
 **Plain Version:** 00:19:45 

## Downloads:

**Music Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/its_always_worked_this_way-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 20.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/its_always_worked_this_way-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 10.8 MB 

  
**Plain Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/its_always_worked_this_way-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 19.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/its_always_worked_this_way-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 10.2 MB 



## Music Snippets:

from [Kids by Lady Danville](http://www.amazon.com/Kids/dp/B007UA3CX0/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1416453082&sr=8-1&keywords=Kids+by+Lady+Danville)  
---|---


End file.
